


Déjeuner

by Melie



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, Relationship(s), Teleportation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du choix de manger chez Griffin, et de ses conséquences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjeuner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

A eux deux, ils avaient mangé dans les restaurants les plus réputés de toute la planète. Ils avaient donc un certain choix en la matière. S'ils avaient faim, il leur suffisait de se mettre d'accord - bien que ce ne soit pas toujours une mince affaire.

Et pour une fois que David laissait le choix à Griffin, ce dernier l'emmenait… chez lui. Enfin, après avoir sillonné divers marchés. Et il cuisinait plutôt bien, en fin de compte.

"Bon, t'as fini ?"

David hocha la tête.

"Alors tu débarrasses la table.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai cuisiné pendant que tu te la coulais douce, maintenant c'est à ton tour."

Il disparut, et David entendit le bruit, de plus en plus familier, de la console qu'il allumait.

"Tu peux prendre ton temps, j'ai un boss à battre.  
\- Tu te fiches de moi ?"

David prit bien soin d'apparaître juste devant l'écran.

"Je sais même pas où tu ranges tes trucs.  
\- Dans le lave-vaisselle.  
\- T'as un lave-vaisselle ?  
\- … sauf si tu tiens à faire la plonge.  
\- J'ai pas que ça à…  
\- David, tu me gênes, là.  
\- Et je suis pas à tes ordres.  
\- … rappelle moi de ne plus jamais te faire la cuisine, espèce d'ingrat. Mais dégage de là !  
\- Je savais même pas que t'avais de la vaisselle.  
\- Ah ça c'est sûr, pour fouiller le bureau, t'es doué, mais la cuisine, c'est autre chose… putain de merde !"

S'ensuivit un lancer de manettes particulièrement spectaculaire. Sur quoi Griffin se leva, exacerbé, faisant mine d'aller les chercher.

"T'as intérêt à ce que je trouve une table entièrement débarrassée d'ici cinquante secondes !"

L'autre Jumper se mit pile sur son chemin et l'attrapa par les bras.

"… ça marche."

Et moins de cinq secondes plus tard, ils étaient devant une table débarrassée. Une autre table.

Griffin leva les yeux au ciel, avec néanmoins un petit sourire.

"Mais quel gamin, je vous jure…"

David le poussa contre le meuble.

"Tu voulais une table débarrassée…"

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

"… je t'ai trouvé une table débarrassée."

Griffin l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser et lui mordilla l'oreille.

"Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale gosse…"

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, leur table n'était toujours pas débarrassée.  
 **  
FIN.**


End file.
